The red string of lust
by saku015
Summary: Shizaya smut oneshot collection.
1. Bubbles

**Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

The downpour was an unpleasant surprise, preventing their fight to continue. Shizuo's only thought was getting home as soon as possible. Because of his fights, his relationship with his teachers wasn't the best and he had no intention to make it worse with absences. He did not pay any attention to the person running beside him.

The other boy knew that he had made a big mistake with following his nemesis, but he did not give a fuck then and there. His clothes were soaked and he felt as a sneeze starting to come out of his mouth. Except his family and crazy soon-to-be-doctor best friend, no one knew that he could get sick very easily.

The size of the house surprised him. He thought that it would be much smaller. When they entered, the everyday sight of a hall greeted him, nothing special. As the door closed behind them, he heard steps from the stairs. When he looked up again, there was Shizu-chan – in his woman-version. Same hair and eye color. Izaya needed to blink to process the sight in front of him.

"Shizuo, honey! When you did not arrive home before this storm, I was so worried!" Her gaze met with Izaya's, who was staring at her openly. "You did not mention that you would bring a guest with you."

Shizuo blinked, then followed the woman's eyes. When he saw who stood beside him, Shizuo jumped two steps back, but because of the sloppy tile, he landed on his butt. The woman laughed loudly, while Izaya covered his mouth with his hand.

"It is not funny," Shizuo growled, then stood up. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"It is not the right way of threatening a guest," the woman said and turned towards Izaya. "It's nice to meet you! I am Namiko Heiwajima, Shizuo's mother."

"Izaya Orihara," Izaya answered, accepting the hand. He did not know why, but because of the warmth radiating from her hand, tears gathered in his eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you, Izaya-kun," Namiko smiled at him. "Thank you for taking care of my son." Shizuo groaned in the background. Izaya reminded himself that he would irritate him by telling him this quote from his mom over and over and over again.

"It's cold," Shizuo mumbled and a little sneeze escaped through his lips. Izaya felt as his heart skipped a beat. That was the cutest noise he had ever heard!

"The shower is used by your brother. You need to use the other bathroom," Shizuo's mother said casually. The pure horror spreading on his enemy's face surprised Izaya. "I have already prepared it for you anyways."

"Is this really necessary?" Shizuo asked, gulping hard.

"Both of you are soaking wet and need to warm up," his mother said, with a little warning tone in her voice. "Besides, you two are boys. So that would not be a problem."

* * *

Shizuo led him upstairs with zombie-mode, which scared the shit out of Izaya. He had never seen him like that and it was frightening. When they reached the door, Shizuo opened it slowly.

Izaya blinked twice because of the sight. The room was a normal bathroom, but with something not everyday-like in it.

"What's with the jacuzzi?" He asked, pointing at the big tub in front of them.

"My parents love romantic bathes." Shizuo explained, looking aside in embarrassment. When he turned around, his eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" He asked Izaya in shock while the other was unbuttoning his jeans. His shirt was long gone somewhere.

"Preparing for the bath?" Izaya asked back, with his hands touching the edges of his pants. He frowned, then a smirk appeared on his face. "Never did Shizu-chan see another man completely naked?" The question made the other boy blush. "Hmm… This is interesting."

"Shut up…" Shizuo said, hanging his head down in humiliation. He felt as gentle fingers touched his chin, lifting his head up. He opened his eyes a little bit, meeting with Izaya's concerned look.

"I do not understand why you are so ashamed of that," Izaya said with a wondering expression on his face. A bitter laugh slipped through the other boy's lips which made Izaya raising up his eyebrows.

"I am 16, for fuck's sake! Neither was I naked in front of anyone instead of my family, nor did I see -" he could not finish it, because of the intense blush spreading his cheek, but fortunately or not, Izaya understood the last part of the sentence.

Shizuo felt as hands pushed him backwards. When he reached the line-bin, he was gently pushed down onto its top. Izaya knelt before him, looking up at him.

"If something I do does not feel right, you must tell me immediately," it came out rather an order that a beg.

"Um, okay…" Shizuo's voice was uncertain with a little trembling in it.

Izaya started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, his gaze was not letting go the others for a second. When he was finished, he slid the cloth down from Shizuo's shoulders. He felt how cold his arms were, so he started rubbing them to chase the cold away.

When he turned his eyes down into the direction of the other boys' jeans, his eyes stopped on the scar on his chest. Guilt filled his heart painfully. He lifted one of his fingers up and stroked it.

The reaction surprised him more than the owner of the body which did it. As the loud whine left Shizuo's lips, Izaya felt his pants becoming uncomfortable.

"Shit!" He mumbled, but not quiet enough. As his hands reached the front of the other boy's jeans, they were grabbed by two other ones.

"I can handle the rest." He stood up and walked away without complaining. He turned around and only turned back when he heard the sound of the splashing.

Shizuo sank into the tub so deeply that only his forehead was visible. He did not understand his body. It was _Izaya_ , after all! The bastard who caused the injury. It was not normal that he became turned on because of _his_ touch.

"Ah, it is so warm!" Shizuo flinched away. He did not even hear when the other sank into the tub beside him. He felt Izaya's eyes on himself. "Shizu-chan, you need some air, if you do not want to drawn."

Shizuo lifted his head out of the water and breathed in. He heard Izaya giggling.

"What?" He asked half-angry, half-embarrassed.

"You have bubbles on your nose," He said, leaning towards him. As his fingers stroked them down, he got a splash of water into his face. Izaya sighed, shaking his head. "Attacking surprisingly, Shizu-chan? It is not nice, you know."

"You were too close," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. When he got a great amount of water into his face, he groaned in anger.

"You are the one who started it," Izaya said, shuddering.

Few minutes later, the bathroom was filled with laughter and the splashing sound of the water. They stared at each other, both of their cheeks reddish.

"Boys!" The voice they heard wasn't from that world. They turned towards the door in horror. "No playing in the water."


	2. First time

**Rate:** M

 ** ** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.****

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Izaya asked, pretty pissed.

The guy was unimaginable. He just had been hit by a track and right then, he was in his room, pushing him against the wall. The best thing was how he got there: He had jumped in his window. His room was on the second floor, for god's sake!

"Finding out how to kill you!" He said panting hard.

' _Jumping up to the second floor from the street should be really tiring_ ,' Izaya thought. Izaya stared into his opponents' eyes. Their bodies pressed together which was much more arousing than he wanted to admit.

"Why are you staring at me like that?!" To say, Shizuo was simply angry would not cover the truth. When he did not get an answer, he grabbed Izaya's chin and kissed him roughly. At first, Izaya was so shocked that he forgot to bite – but he did it eventually. "Ugh!" Shizuo groaned in pain, licking the blood down from his lips.

Because of the sudden pain, his grab loosened on Izaya's wrists. The next moment he found himself on the carpet with Izaya kneeling over him.

"What the hell was that?" Izaya asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, um…" Shizuo started, looking aside. "Sudden movement?" Izaya gasped in surprise. That guy really was unbelievable. He felt as a hand caressed his chin, stroking his hair out of his eyes. "You are so cute when you are flustered, _I-za-ya-kun_ ," Shizuo said, his voice became lower with every said word.

He pushed Izaya up to his knees, kissing him again. There was nothing rough about their kiss.

It was kind and caring with Shizuo exploring every inch of Izaya's mouth. Izaya moaned as their tongues danced. Izaya did not try to take the lead. Shizuo had it from the start – even if he was not completely confident about what he was doing. After they had parted, Shizuo touched their foreheads together.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Izaya breathed out, closing his eyes.

"I have no idea," Shizuo confessed, kind of ashamed. "This was my fir – I mean – second time…"

"We can call it the first," Izaya assured him, leaning away a bit. "The first was only out of instinct."

Shizuo smiled at him lovingly. He had no idea why he was doing that, but seeing that more girly side of Izaya made him… somehow becoming fond of him. He lowered his head, leaning on his neck, then stopped. He knew that the neck was an erogenous zone, but he wanted to get Izaya's approval. He felt a little nod, so he started hinting butterfly kisses onto the sensitive area. He heard a half-loud moan and felt nails tugging into his skin hard through his uniform.

"Sh!" He hissed out in pain again.

"Sorry," Izaya apologized, "the sensation was so sudden…"

"Don't be," Shizuo said, stroking his back reassuringly, "just like I said, you are cute with your embarrassment being showed."

He licked Izaya's neck, getting another moan from Izaya.

"Shizu-chan…" Hearing the strange nickname, Shizuo frowned. Because of the sudden anger, he bit down quite hard. "Ouch!" Izaya groaned out both in pain and pleasure. "Why…"

"What was that nickname, hm, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked warningly, looking up at Izaya.

Izaya swallowed. The demanding look in Shizuo's eyes was dangerous, but somehow, it made the whole situation much more heated for him.

"When I had heard about you for the first time, I thought that you were a girl," Shizuo blinked because of the surprise he felt, "so, you will stay Shizu-chan," Izaya said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Shizuo mumbled, sliding his jacket down from Izaya's shoulders. "Arms up!" He demanded lightly.

After he had taken the t-shirt off of his lover, he wanted to push Izaya down to the ground, but Izaya stopped him.

"Bed." Shizuo sighed and picked him up. He hovered over Izaya as the other boy was lying underneath him on his bed. Shizuo felt anxiety about what to do next and he knew that it was totally clear. "Nipples, silly," Izaya said, leading Shizuo's hand to the sensitive spots. "You are such a slow learner, Shizu-chan…" Suddenly he felt a rather hard rub on his left nipple. "Ngh! What is it with you and roughness?"

"Don't you like it?" Came the question from the other.

"It is not fair to answer a question with another question," Izaya said, turning away his head in embarrassment.

Shizuo just smiled and kissed the corner of the other boys' lips. After that, he returned to his nipples and listened the voices which his proper work caused. When he sucked Izaya's right nipple for the first time, the sound that the boy gave out made him extremely happy. It was pure ecstasy, which showed him how happy he could make him despite being a slow learner. Shizuo smiled because of that thought, but groaned when Izaya pushed his hips to his own.

"Fuck!" He swore out loud. He felt as hands started unbuttoning his shirt. When his chest was completely bare, he felt his skin burning, because of Izaya's gaze. "C-cut it out! Your staring is creepy…"

"I can not help it," Izaya said, licking his lips. "Shizu-chan is an eye candy." Due to that declaration, Shizuo felt his cheeks heating up. "What do you think, why did I cut up your uniform like that way? I knew that you look beautiful from the moment I had laid my eyes on you." Izaya's voice did not hold any mocking tone. He looked up at the other boy with shining eyes.

Shizuo did not answer, just rubbed their noses together, causing a giggle out of Izaya. He took a deep breath, letting his hands to wonder lower. When he reached the belt, he looked up for approval again. After the nod, he pulled down Izaya's jeans and pants with one movement. He gulped when he saw how excited Izaya really was. He did not want to do anything wrong and with that, causing him pain. He touched his member with one finger lightly which made the other one thrust into his hand.

"How does it feel?" He asked, looking into the others' half lidded eyes.

"It is really good," Izaya said. "Y-you should use your whole hand." And he did as he was told. Izaya wriggled under him as Shizuo's movement became faster. When he felt the coil in his stomach starting to form, he grabbed the other's arm. "Wait!" He asked panting hard. "I want to come together with you," he said, blushing.

Shizuo pulled his hand away, looking into Izaya's eyes.

"What would you want me to do next, Izaya-kun?" He asked, smiling down at him.

Because of the caring tone in his voice, Izaya felt his eyes watering, but he pushed his tears back eventually.

"You will find a bottle in the nightstand. Take it out and squeeze a little bit from it on your fingers," Izaya said the instructions. He tried to turn onto his stomach, but Shizuo pushed him back. "It is easily from behind."

"Maybe, but I can not see your face in that way, so, stay still." After his fingers being lubed, Shizuo looked back at Izaya. "I think, putting your legs on my shoulder would be a big help."

After Izaya had put his legs on his shoulder, Shizuo touched his entrance with one of his lubed fingers. Izaya jumped a little because of the coldness, but did not show any other sign of discomfort. Shizuo took a deep breath and pushed his middle finger in.

"AH!" Izaya moaned out because of the sudden feeling, then tried to stay as calm as possible. Shizuo stopped immediately, but continued his movement when he got a nod to do so. After a few moves, he felt Izaya's inside relaxed. He curled his finger and should find a sensitive spot, because of Izaya's high-pitched moan.

"So, do you like that spot, Izaya-kun?" He asked, smirking a little.

"YES!" Izaya moaned, pushing his hips back. "Do it again… please…" he whimpered, looking up with glassy eyes.

After stretching Izaya out by adding two more fingers, Shizuo pulled all of them out and took his jeans and pants down.

"Are you a hundred percent sure about this? We can stop if you want."

"Asks the one who needed guidance," Izaya said, laughing silently.

"I am not a big pervert like you." Shizuo bent down and kissed Izaya. Said boy enlaced his legs on his waist and Shizuo pushed himself inside. He did it really slow to avoid causing unnecessary pain, but Izaya sobbed eventually. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Shizuo asked, kissing the tears down.

"N-no, I just need to get used to the feeling," Izaya said, slightly blushing because of the kisses on his face.

After all of his pride was inside of him, Shizuo started moving on slow motion. He paid attention to Izaya's each and every reaction and Izaya had no idea why he thought that Shizuo Hewajima was a monster. He was the most caring person he had ever met. Shizuo's movements fastened as the room filled with their pleasured moans. They looked inside each other's eyes and as they reached pleasure, their lips met in a heated kiss.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Shizuo asked the boy lying on his chest.

"Good, just a little bit sore," Izaya answered, lifting up his head. "Who would have thought that Shizu-chan is such a caring lover…" he said, smirking.

"Shut up! It does not change the fact that I hate you," Shizuo said, blushing.

Izaya laughed, giving a quick kiss to the other.

"Yes, Shizu-chan. I hate you too."


	3. Knife to his throat

**Rate:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Shizuo, he had no idea how, managed to catch Izaya. They were standing on the roof, Izayas' back being pushed against the fence. Said boy did not show a mere sign of fear, only stared at his enemy with his usual smirk. Shizuo was panting with his hand on Izaya's neck.

"Congratulations, Shizu-chan! You got me, have any further plans?" Shizuo growled because of the mocking tone. He studied Izaya from head to toe. Comparing to a normal 16 years old, the flea was too thin and there were black circles under his eyes as well. He leaned closer to have a better look, but as soon as that familiar scent reached him, his pants immediately became tighter. "Ara? It looks like Shizu-chan has a little problem~"

"Shut the fuck up or I will smash your head into this fence!" He wanted his voice to sound warning, but in his state, it was easier said than done.

"Have Shizu-chan ever made love?" Shizuos' eyes widened, because of the sudden question, then he sent a questioning look to the other. "Of course I have and believe me, I had good reasons."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed and distaste appeared on his face. He snarled at the other.

"Tch, I bet they are just as twisted and disgusting as you are," he said without thinking about the consequences.

In the next moment, he found himself on his back, with Izaya hovering over him. His knife was pressed against his neck and as Izaya added pressure, a sharp pain filled Shizuo's senses. The other teen looked at him with a look which promised death.

"Don't you _dare_ to call my reasons disgusting ever again!" He warned the other, then stood up and walked back into the school.

* * *

Shizuo was walking by Shinra's side with a bandage around his neck. He really hoped that his family would not be freaked out because of it, however, they had seen him in bandages too many times.

They passed a sweet shop, when he spotted out a too familiar figure. He felt anger bubbling up from his chest and was ready to pick up a vending machine, when he heard the little chirp.

"Thank you for the sweet, Izay-nii!" A little girl said, smiling up at Izaya with affection in her eyes. Izaya only ruffled her hair as an answer.

"Nii-san goes away again?" Another little girl asked, stepping out behind Izaya with a sad expression on her face. Shizuo saw how Izayas' body became tense, then he knelt down before them.

"You have to promise me that you will behave extra good until I get home, okay?" Shizuo had never heard such sadness in his voice. Suddenly, both of the girls reached their lollipops to him, which made his classmate giggle sadly.

"Those are Kururi and Mairu Orihara – his sisters," Shinra said to him as an answer of his unsaid question.

" _Don't you dare to call my reasons disgusting ever again!_ " Shizuo heard Izaya's sentence in his ears and he felt himself the biggest scum of the world.

* * *

It was lunch break on the next day and Shizuo searched for the flea. He wanted to say sorry for the thing he said, but first, he had to find him – which was not so hard because of that intoxicating scent of his.

"Come with me!" He said, grabbing Izaya's arm, pulling him up from his sitting position from beside Kadota.

"Shizu-chan, what the hell?!" Izaya tried to protest, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Shizuo simply pulled him after himself until they reached the roof. There he turned Izaya around, so they were face-to-face. Izaya gave him a suspicious look. Shizuo averted his gaze for a second, but looked back at Izaya eventually.

"I-I just want to say sorry because of yesterday…" He started, feeling embarrassed. "Please, tell me how can I make it up to you?" Because of the rather sadistic grin which appeared on Izaya's face a shiver ran down on his spine. Izaya pushed him against the wall, then his beloved blade was being pushed to his neck again. "Put that fucking knife away, damn it!"

"Now-now, Shizu-chan! You want to make your behavior up to me, right?" Izaya asked, leaning so close that he knew Shizuo had to breathe his scent in. As their hips being rubbed against each other, he heard a half-loud moan. Izaya's hands wondered to his jeans, unbuttoning it.

"Izaya, what are y-" but Shizuo could not finish the question, because of the strong squeeze around his manhood. He threw his head back following by a loud moan. Izaya pulled his boxers down as well, so he could touch the hot flesh. Shizuo tried to thrust into the hand around him, but the warning pressure against his neck stopped him.

"So impatient, Shizu-chan," Izaya said on a sing-sang voice. His smirk only grown as he was watching his enemy squirming because of his work on the most treasured part of his body. Izaya saw as Shizuo closed his eyes and heard his breathing became unsteady.

"Izaya, I think I will-" Shizuo started, feeling a knot forming in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt as the hand let go his member and the knife disappearing from his neck as well. "Why?" He asked, but it turned out as a half whine/half whimper.

Izaya's cruel laugher tore his heart into pieces. The other stepped in front of him, then whispered into his ear.

"Did you really believe that I would let you come?" The venom in his voice was only salt into the fresh wound. "I would never let any part of my body having that kind of contact with a monster like you."


End file.
